


Violent Delight

by Sweetnesse



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction, jared leto - Fandom
Genre: 30 Seconds to Mars - Freeform, Actors, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings, Handcuffs, Jared Leto - Freeform, Light Bondage, Los Angeles, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:26:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17060621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetnesse/pseuds/Sweetnesse
Summary: Jared Leto comes back home from months on tour, and he's more than looking forward to seeing you again.





	Violent Delight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first person reader POV fic that should cover all the requests for Jared Leto smut that have come across my Tumblr asks!   
> It's shameless, unabashed sex with one of the planets most handsome men. I hope you enjoy it! <3

A wave of boredom washed over my body as I stared up at the ceiling. For once, I had nothing to do today. I’d already gotten up, put on makeup and did my hair, even though I didn’t need to. I organized my closet and walked my dog. I’d already run through the list of things that should’ve kept me entertained for the day in what felt like only a few hours.

_Buzz._

My phone vibrated next to me on the bed. A text message I was too lazy to reply to, I assumed.

_Buzz. Buzz. Buzz._

“Okay, okay!” I griped to myself, picking up my phone and answering the call without looking.

“Hello?” I grumbled, eyes closed.

“Hey, {Y/N}, don’t sound too excited to hear from me, sheesh.”

I bolted upright, eyes wider than full moons as I silently cursed myself. I couldn’t believe he’d actually called back.

“Jared, I’m sorry! It’s not that at all!”

His laughter immediately calmed me as I heard it float through the other end of the phone.

“It’s okay, babe. Listen, my drivers right outside of your house. You busy?”

My heart kicked up a thousand miles a minute.

“Do I really have a choice?” I quipped, immediately rushing off of my bed and bounding through the hallway to grab my purse and shoes in a hurry.

Almost tripping over my dog, I bent down to quietly apologize.

“Of course you don’t,” he laughed. “I just got home and I wanna see you.”

“Well, lucky for you, I’m not busy. I’m on my way out right now.”

“Perfect. I’ll see you in a little while.”

“I’ll see you soon,” I grinned, almost ecstatic at the sudden random invitation to unbore myself with none other than Jared Leto’s company.

We’d met a few months ago at a 30 Seconds to Mars show in Los Angeles that I’d been lucky enough to win VIP tickets to. For some strange reason, the stars aligned just right and we seemed to hit it off better than ever. I couldn’t have been more thrilled to know my favorite person was back in town from being on tour what felt like years instead of months. The night we hung out, he promised he’d call me as soon as he was back home. As much as I didn’t want to keep my hopes up that a person such as himself would remember someone like me, a small part of me held onto his promise, anyway.

Thoughts poured from my mind and into the open air as I wondered what we might do. The ride was quiet save for the radio, but it kept me from driving myself into an anxious mess. As the car finally pulled up to the gates of his house, butterflies began to flutter inside of my stomach. The urge to see him came with an eagerness that I hadn’t experienced before. It took everything in me not to jump out of the car and over his gate as the driver pressed a few buttons on the keypad. Before too long, the gate slid open, revealing his home in all its glory.

The driver pulled into the lot, hardly pulling up to the place, but rather in front of it. I couldn’t believe I was actually going to see Jared again as I impatiently opened the SUV’s door myself, reaching back in for my purse before closing the door again.

When I turned to look at his front door, there he stood before it. His hair catching the sunlight, and his smile catching my heart. He looked even more handsome than the day I finally got my chance to meet him. With a small squeal of joy, I dropped my bag and went running, crossing the lot before hopping into his arms.

His embrace was possessive with a hint of gentility as he squeezed me right back against his frame, and the familiar scent of expensive cologne filling my lungs. I was the happiest girl in the entire world, if only for a moment. He spun in a circle as I giggled, shaking my head as he set me back down again.

“I’m so glad to see my favorite girl again,” he said, his tone the most genuine I’d heard from anyone in a while.

“Oh, stop it,” I grinned, squeezing his hands before shrugging softly. “But I’m so happy to see you, too. I wasn’t sure if you were really going to call me again.”

“Why not?” He asked, his brow furrowing as the driver approached us with my purse.

I took it from him with a thank you and a polite smile before turning back to Jared.

“I don’t know.. I just feel like it’s easy for someone like you to forget someone like me.”

I was being honest. He was a rockstar, a film icon. A Hollywood God. He had no reason to remember little old me; just another face in the crowd of a sea of people praying to whoever they believed in to get close to him.

He shook his head, a grin that revealed nothing other than disbelief on his lips as he swooped in to pick me up again, spinning me in another circle before looking up into my eyes with his own oceanic orbs as he held me tightly.

“Nobody forgets a girl like you,” he assured me, and a blush automatically rose to my cheeks.

I wanted nothing more than to kiss him. To give him every single piece of me left that he didn’t take with him when I met him months ago. I wanted to give into the burning desire that pulled at the fibers of my being; to devote myself to him through and through. He was everything a girl could’ve asked for- a beautiful soul and a beautiful face. There was nothing I wouldn’t do for him. Though we’d only shared one night together prior, he had me hooked like heroin. I desperately wanted to think he felt the same. Though his words would have told me so, it was still hard to believe. I was perfectly average, and maybe a little weird all at the same time. I never saw myself as someone who could ever nab a person like him. Yet… there I was. In his arms, at his house, because he called me there. It all felt like a deep and distant dream as he set me down once more and led me into his house.

“How’s life since I’ve been gone? I hope you’ve been good….” His last sentence was stern, and a little as though he expected me to be bad, anyway.

“I’ve been good. Only the best, as always.”

A smirk placed itself on his lips as he led me to his living room, two glasses of liquor on the coffee table already prepared. I tried not to be taken aback by the opulence of his home. While it was rather nice, it still held a simplistic, lived in quality to it. As I sat down, I sunk into the cushiness of the couch and set my purse aside. He sat right next to me, picking up the glasses and offering me one. The chemistry between us bubbled like compounds in a beaker as my eyes caught his again.

“Shame.. I almost expected you slip up.”

The glass was cold in my hand as I took it from him. The mere brushing of our fingers causing my mouth to run dry for a split second. Unable to conceal my own smirk, I lifted my shoulder to my chin innocently.

“Maybe I was saving it all for you,” I lilted.

“Is that so?” He asked, taking a sip from his drink before leaning back against the couch, resting his glass on his knee. “And what if I didn’t want it?”

The smirk that remained on his face told me he was joking. He never looked more handsome than he did right at that moment. A sizzling sensation ran up my spine as I watched him, completely enamored and intrigued all at once. When he flashed the full smile that I’d been dying to see, I couldn’t contain myself anymore. I took a drink from the perspiring glass and set it back down on the coffee table, promptly crawling over the cushion to sit on his lap and take his face into my hands. There was nothing like a little liquid courage to get me loose enough to take such liberties, no matter how small the sip.

He raised a brow then, holding my stare intently as I settled on his legs. His free hand met my waist, the warmth radiating through my top sending another bout of chills through my body.

“What was that you told me… You didn’t have a choice?”

With a quick nod at my cleverness and an even quicker sip of his drink, he shifted just a bit to set the glass down before gripping onto my sides. My nerves were like livewires as he leaned forward to press needy, rough kisses against my neck.

“You’ve gotten cocky while I’ve been gone. What happened to that sweet girl I met?”

I gave a low giggle, my hand reaching to hold the back of his head as he continued to press kisses to my flesh. My eyes seemed to close themselves as I enjoyed his attention.

“You corrupted her. All she wants now is another piece of you,” I murmured.

He chuckled then, a sound I loved to hear as he pulled away from my skin.

“Then a piece of me she’ll get,” he promised; or maybe threatened.

“Oh yeah? What are you gonna do to me?” I questioned, desperate to hear his dirty thoughts.

“I’m gonna take you upstairs.. tie those pretty little wrists to the headboard, and fuck you senseless,” he stated, his perfect lips curving out every enuciation with every word he spoke. 

“Ooh, daddy..” I sighed, just under my breath. “Do you think you can handle me? I’m not as meek as I look,” I smirked then, taunting him in just the right way I hoped would get him going; that would get him to use me the way I desired. 

“You’re my little violent delight, aren’t you?” He purred, hitching my breath in my chest as he lifted his hips upward to press his groin against mine. Being tightly held down against him as he did so only filled me with an insatiable lust.

“I’ll be whatever you want me to be,” I promised in a sultry tone.

With one swift movement, he began to lead me upstairs. He could’ve taken me right there, right on the couch or up against the wall, but something told me he wanted to take his time with me; he wanted to make sure I felt every single thing he had to offer. He wanted the time it took us to move from the couch to his bedroom to break me. And, well, I would be lying if I said I didn’t enjoy that thought.

When we crossed the threshold into his large room, he pulled a thick black satin ribbon from the knobs of an armoire before shoving me down onto the bed. A soft giggle emitted from my lips as I sunk into his comforter, surrounded by the cologne I now knew all too well.

“You think it’s funny, sweetheart?” He asked, his tone serious as his eyes bore into my own.

“No, sir,” I giggled again, shaking my head innocently.

“I think you’re lying to me, princess. You know what happens when you lie?”

“You get punished?”

“You got it,” he rasped.

Before I had time to react, he was on top of me, pulling my shirt off and grabbing my wrists. He held them above my head for just a moment as he stared down at me once more. His light eyes almost seemed to go dark before he turned me over on all fours and wrapped the ribbon around my wrists, pulling them together tightly to the headboard of his king sized bed.

“Are you going to behave?” He asked me, his lips now pressed against my ear as his hand snaked around my throat.

I nodded slowly, a smirk forcing its way onto my mouth as I felt his hand press just slightly into my neck. My clit began to throb in my panties as my chest rose and fell with anticipation.

“Good girl…” he breathed, his hand gripping onto my neck all at once before curtly letting go.

I whined, a pout replacing my smirk as he sat back up and tore off his own shirt.

“Look at you, already so desperate for me..” he purred as he left the bed, pacing back and forth on the floor beside me.

I turned my head to face him, my eyes watching his confident gait as my hair fell over my shoulder. His stance was dominant, his expression harsh. He was plotting just what he wanted to do to me, and I was falling apart at his every movement. He undid his pants before grabbing his crotch and shaking his head.

“Is this what you want, babygirl?”

“Yes,” I breathed, my eyes falling on his groin and my mouth watering at the thought of how well endowed he was.

“Yes what?” He snapped.

“Yes, sir..”

“You just want me to punish you, don’t you?”

“Yes, sir,” I responded honestly, giving in to my desire to submit to him.

“Well, I’ll show you just how I unravel a pretty little thing like you.”

My breathing was heavy as I felt myself pool with arousal. Jared moved behind me again, his hands trailing up my legs agonizingly slow before gripping into my thighs in a blissfully painful way. My senses were beyond stimulated, causing a small whimper to escape me at his touch.

His eyes were on my body as his fingertips lightly trailed over the exposed skin of my waist next, pulling my shorts off of my frame just as slowly. I looked behind myself just in time to see him lick his lips as his eyes fell on the lacy thong I wore that left little to the imagination. My heartbeat rang through my ears as I heard my shorts hit the floor. We’d only just begun, and I was already losing my mind. His hands glided back up slowly, reaching the curves of my ass and spreading my cheeks. I could hear his breathing, deep and rhythmic, as though he were torturing himself with the thought of just what he could do to me.

Without warning, his hand connected roughly with the flesh on my ass, causing me to arch my back dramatically and unabashedly. The moan that fell from my lips was nothing short of loud as he brought his hand down again. 

Then again.

And again. 

Each time, the stinging got worse, and each time, I felt myself grow wetter as gooseflesh rose on my skin. My core was on fire, sizzling with pleasure; just waiting for him to give me what I wanted. I was antsy, sitting on the edge of pleading with him to fuck me like he’d never fucked anyone before.

Jared’s hand slid up my back teasingly before reaching the roots of my hair and gripping onto it with a vengeance. He yanked my head back with no reservation as he gave a low, dark chuckle.

“You _are_ my favorite little fuck toy,” he assured me, his tone as beautifully sick as twisted as I knew it could be. “Here for daddy’s pleasure and nothing else…”

I exhaled in delight, the praise music to my ears as he used his free hand to pull my thong down and off of my body. His fingertips brushed ever so slightly over my glistening folds, and I sunk my teeth into my lower lip. It wasn’t like me, to be so weak for any man, but he turned me to putty no matter what I tried to do to combat it.

His fingers ran along my folds once more, this time with more pressure. He slipped them deeper just enough to get me roll my hips against his hand. His slender digit moved up and down, painfully slow. When he reached my swollen clit, he began to rub circles over it, getting me to tremble slightly as my head hung in delicious defeat. The sudden pleasure that coursed through my veins was indescribable.. that was, until he pulled his fingers back, and slapped my ass again, leaving a cool feeling on my skin where my own wetness had coated his fingers.

“You don’t get to take pleasure, kitten. I get to give it.”

I shuddered beneath him in the best way as I listened to his voice, spreading my legs before him just a bit further before his hand grabbed the back of my neck and pushed me down into the bed. I moaned into the sheets, any touch from him sending me spiraling into a carnal ocean of euphoria.

With that, I felt his hard on pressed against my bare sex. He moved his hips slowly, gliding it between my wet folds over and over again. I imagined the smirk on his face as he heard me groan; felt me trying to back up just a bit against my restraints to feel more of him. It was a delectable feeling that welled up in my entrance; one that I could hardly handle as I felt overpowered by his desire for me being just as strong as mine was for him.

“What do you want, baby doll?” He asked, keeping his pace with his cock against my sweet spot.

“I want you, daddy.”

“You want me?”

“Yes, sir…”

“Tell me how bad you want me,” he requested.

“More than I can bear.. More than anything in this world. I need every bit you’re willing to give me,” I responded between moans, becoming even needier for him with every passing second.

“That’s what I like to hear,” he growled.

A slow thrust was all it took to pique my need as I felt his large member slide into my velvety walls, stretching me out in the most beautiful way. Tears of overwhelming pleasure spiked my waterline, as I let a lazy smile cross my lips. I could hear his own groaning as he held himself there, his hands sliding over my skin to grip into my hips tight enough that I knew I’d be bruised- just the way he knew I liked it. His breathing quickened as he began to thrust faster into my throbbing pussy. With every dip into me, his strokes grew increasingly harder to match. My body tensed up underneath him, my fingers gripping into the ribbon that tied my hands to the headboard he sent wave after wave of uncontrollable pleasure through my nether regions. I rocked my hips with his the best I could as I sat with my face down into the comforter and my ass up below him.

“And who owns this tight little pussy?” He grunted, bottoming out deep inside of me with a slap to my ass, a faint soreness from a surfacing bruise intensifying the pleasure he was already inflicting on me.

“You do, daddy…” I gasped amongst the sound of skin against skin filling the noise between us.

He leaned down, his hand wrapping itself around my neck again as he pulled me up as far as I could go on all fours. Not a beat was missed in his thrusting as he squeezed my throat, causing me to hum with delight at the sensation.

“That’s right… You’re such a good little girl for me, {Y/N},” he mumbled, squeezing my neck harder.

“Fuck..” I moaned. “I’m so close.. Fuck me harder, Jared.. Please.”

Begging him to fuck me harder was like making a deal with the devil. He was merciless, pushing his thick cock as deeply into me as he possibly could with no inclination of stopping. The freshly fucked soreness I was going to be left with already sat in the back of my mind, a sexy reminder of just what kind of fun we liked to have. He was hitting my g-spot, building my release up with every hard stroke as small yelps and screams began to fall from my lips. His other hand moved from my hip to my hair, pulling back on my locks as he squeezed my neck. I desperately tried to claw the sheets despite my wrists being locked together.

“Don’t cum, princess,” he warned, his tone mock sweet. “Don’t cum yet…”

“I.. I can’t..” I gasped, my mouth agape as I felt myself gushing around his length as he continued pounding into me.

This little game he played with me was only pushing me further, and he knew that. He wanted me to break the rules, to cum before I was given permission just so he could punish me even harder later. I was pulsing around him, feeling every inch of his taut cock filling me up like nothing I’d ever felt before.

“You can’t?” He mocked me. “Beg for it,” he spat next.

“Please daddy,” I whined, my voice shaky from his body jolting mine mixed with my inability to handle the blissful sensation between my thighs. It grew more intense with every word he spoke to me; with every groan he made.

“Please let me cum, daddy,” I almost yelled. “I- I need to fucking cum for you..!”

“Cum for me, babygirl,” he finally allowed, squeezing my neck as he began to give me even an even rougher time.

That was all I needed to hear. My walls pulsated around his hard cock, clenching around him with an insatiable lust as I tipped over the edge into my euphoric release. I could feel the wetness become even wetter as I came, clearly throwing him into his own orgasm as well as he repeated my name over and over again. A warmness coated my entrance as his body went rigid over mine. He became almost animalistic in nature as I felt him bury his cock as deeply as he could inside of my pussy over and over.

“Oh, daddy, I’m cumming.. all over that cock..!” I moaned, small yells escaping my throat as he squeezed it tighter, intensifying the immense feeling of arousal that sent a warm, tingling sensation through my entire core.

“Fuck, you feel so fucking good on daddy’s cock,” he rasped, slapping my ass again as he rode out his release.

He kept going, taking every ounce of satisfaction from me that he could, and in turn continuing mine. My hypersensitive clit was still swollen with arousal, and my entire face and chest were flushed. It was no exaggeration that I was ready to collapse as he gave one more deep thrust, holding his throbbing length in my pussy for a bit longer before finally sliding out with a sigh and a moan.

I exhaled loudly, finally falling into the bed as his hands moved from their places on my frame, my wrists still above my head as I tried to catch my breath to no avail. He took a moment, as did I, to collect himself as much as he could. I’d done exactly what I wanted, and got exactly what I wanted from him in turn.

“You take it like such a champ,” he mused, standing at the edge of the bed again, his eyes raking over my entire body.

I found the strength to look over my shoulder, a smirk on my lips all over again.

“You know I’d let you do anything to me.. It’s just a plus that I like to take it exactly how you like to give it.”

He chuckled, his eyes shining as he moved to untie me from the headboard.

“I believe you. You know it only gets darker from here, right? I mean, that was nothing,” he shrugged as he unknotted and pulled the satin ribbon from around my wrists.

I sat up, tousling my hair just a bit as I sunk my teeth into my lower lip.

“I hope so. I want to be on the receiving end of your every fantasy.”

He looked me over, his blue eyes watching my expression intently as his fingers took my chin and forced me to face him. He continued to study my face as I looked up at him through my lashes. After a few seconds passed, he leaned in closer to press a kiss to my lips. It wasn’t like any kiss I’d had before. Despite our rendevouz, it was the first kiss we shared. It was fiery and passionate, so much so, my head spun slightly. When he pulled away, I was utterly breathless. I touched my lips gingerly.

“What was that for?” I asked quietly, a small, inevitable smile on my lips.

He held my gaze as though he could read my thoughts, his hand running back through my hair over my head. 

“For being my every fantasy.”


End file.
